Rose Apartement
by timeandpain84
Summary: Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku sedang dibuang Ayahku ke tempat aneh yang bernama Rose Apartement. [SasuSaku] and others.


**ROSE APARTEMENT**

 **.**

 **A story by timeandpain84**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, dan aku sedang dibuang Ayahku ke tempat aneh yang bernama Rose Apartement.**

.

.

 **London, Great Britain**

.

"Apa Ayah sedang bercanda?" Pemuda itu menatap pria dewasa di depannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sang Ayah yang masih terlihat tampan di usianya yang menyentuh kepala empat hanya tersenyum simpul kepada putra bungsunya yang belum genap berumur 17 tahun itu.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda, Sasuke?" Dia lalu beranjak untuk masuk ke ruang kerjanya yang mewah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi kerja yang berlapiskan material kulit terbaik.

Sasuke yang terlihat tidak terima segera berjalan menyusul Uchiha Fugaku, sang Ayah.

"Ayah, ini tidak benar!" Seru Sasuke begitu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi Ayahnya. Fugaku menghela napas panjang melihat putranya yang keras kepala itu.

"Tidak benar bagaimana? Aku hanya mengirimmu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan high school-mu di Konoha,"

"Kenapa harus pindah ke Konoha? Sekolahku baik-baik saja di sini! Nilai-nilaiku juga baik. Aku tidak pernah mengecewakan kalian dengan nilaiku!" Sasuke berargumen. Ini merupakan hal paling konyol yang dia alami selama eksistensinya sebagai seorang Uchiha.

Fugaku tertawa pelan, membuat Sasuke menatapnya aneh.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari atau memang tidak mengerti tentang semua yang telah kau lakukan selama ini!" Fugaku menyalakan cerutunya dan menghisapnya pelan, membiarkan asapnya terkepul di udara.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Sial! Apa Ayahnya sudah tahu apa yang sering dia lakukan?

"Perlukah aku menyebutkan contoh hal buruk apa yang telah kau lakukan, Uchiha Sasuke?" Fugaku kini menatap tajam putranya.

"I-itu..."

"Apakah menurutmu benar memukul siswa lain hanya karena dia tidak sengaja menyenggol bahumu? Atau menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk mengerjai seseorang hanya karena kau tak menyukainya? Serius, aku benar-benar heran bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh menjadi Uchiha yang bar-bar seperti ini!" Fugaku terlihat frustasi, "Tidak bisakah kau tidak membuat masalah seperti Itachi?"

Sasuke cemberut ketika nama kakak satu-satunya itu disebut. Bukan berarti dia membenci Itachi. Dia hanya tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan Itachi yang memang nyaris sempurna itu.

Lagipula siapa orang bermulut lebar yang mengadukan sikapnya di sekolah pada Ayahnya? Kurang kerjaan sekali. Awas saja jika Sasuke sampai menemukannya.

"Bahkan aku dengar lebih dari 20 siswa pindah sekolah karena tidak tahan atas perlakuanmu. Apa kau tidak punya hati, Sasuke?"

"Ayah, itu berlebihan!" Sasuke membela diri, "Itu karena mereka memang menyebalkan!"

"Kau sebut itu dengan alasan?" Fugaku menggebrak mejanya dan membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Ayah benar-benar ingin membuangku ke Konoha?" Sasuke memasang wajah sedihnya berharap Fugaku akan luluh setelahnya.

"Siapa yang berniat membuangmu? Aku mengirimmu untuk tinggal di Konoha agar kau bisa memperbaiki dirimu, Sasuke. Kau akan belajar hidup mandiri di sana."

"Ayah, tapi kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Ini terlalu berlebihan!

"Kali ini perbuatanmu sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi! Jangan pikir karena kau seorang Uchiha maka kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan tanpa kerja keras! Mau jadi apa kau nanti jika kau hanya melakukan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini? Mabuk-mabukan, berfoya-foya! Kau sudah beranjak dewasa, seharusnya kau sudah mulai mencari tujuan hidupmu!" Nada suara Fugaku melembut namun tetap terkesan tegas.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa melawan Fugaku. Keputusan Ayahnya sudah mutlak dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Ibunya dan Itachi pun juga tidak akan bisa membelanya.

Selama ini Sasuke lahir dan dibesarkan di London. Dia terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat yang berasal dari Konoha, Ibukota Negara Hi, sebuah negara maju yang terletak di semenanjung Asia Timur.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ayah sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untukmu di sana. Namun, Ayah akan membatasi fasilitasmu, Sasuke. Ayah yakin, di sana kau bisa menemukan teman baru dan memulai ikatan persahabatan yang kuat dengan mereka."

Sasuke menatap Ayahnya pasrah, "Terserah. Memangnya aku bisa menolaknya?"

"Ayah sudah mengurus proses kepindahanmu. Kau akan berangkat ke Konoha, besok." Lanjut Fugaku dengan tenang.

Kedua iris onyx Sasuke terbelalak, "APA?"

 _Hell_ , ini terlalu mendadak. Pikiran Sasuke yang dasarnya manja dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan menjadi lebih panik.

Selama ini dia terbiasa dengan fasilitas mewah kelas satu. Dia juga tak terbiasa hidup sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya di Konoha yang notabene tempat asing untuknya?

.

.

 _ **Konoha, two days later...**_

.

Bangunan berlantai dua dan bercat putih itu menyambut Sasuke ketika pertama kali dia turun dari mobil yang bertugas mengantar dirinya ke tempat tinggal barunya. Tempat ini bergaya semi modern dengan sebuah halaman yang cukup luas. Ada papan berukuran sedang di depannya yang bertuliskan 'ROSE APARTEMENT'.

Nama yang cukup kecewek-cewekan untuk Sasuke.

Halaman yang luas itu terlihat asri dengan taman yang ditumbuhi beberapa jenis bunga dan kolam berukuran sedang yang berisi ikan koi. Di atas kolam, terdapat pancuran bambu panjang yang diatur dengan samgat artistik.

Sasuke sebenarnya benci mengakuinya, tapi tempat ini terlihat nyaman walau besarnya tidak ada separuh mansion Uchiha.

Tapi, kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali ya?

Sasuke memegang pintu pagar yang sedikit berkarat itu dengan ragu. Apa sebaiknya dia kabur saja ya? Namun pikiran itu segera ditepisnya karena Sasuke ingat bahwa sekarang dia sudah tidak bergelimang uang.

Sebelum berangkat kemarin, Ayahnya menyita semua kartu kreditnya dan bilang jiks uang saku dan semua biaya hidupnya akan dikirim lewat penanggung jawab tempat ini. Ribet sekali!

"Heh, kau yang berdiri di situ! Maaf ya kami tak menerima sumbangan!"

 _What?_

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang, tepatnya ke pemilik suara bernada menyebalkan itu.

Dia melihat seorang pemuda seusianya, berambut hitam klimis dan berkulit super pucat seperti orang yang darahnya baru disedot 2 liter oleh vampire tengah melotot curiga ke arahnya.

"Enak saja kau bicara!" Balas Sasuke ketus.

Sepertinya si menyebalkan ini tidak tahu siapa Uchiha Sasuke itu. Mungkin Sasuke perlu memberinya pelajaran.

"Atau kau salesman?" Tanya si pucat lagi, masih dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan. Dan Sasuke baru sadar bahwa dia memakai seragam Konoha Gakuen, sekolah barunya nanti.

Ah, _double_ sialnya.

"Aku tinggal di sini?" jawab Sasuke ogah-ogahan dan malas mengakui.

"Oh, kau anak baru itu? Masuklah kalau begitu! Kakashi-san pasti sudah menunggumu!" Ucapnya cepat, nadanya sedikit melunak.

Tanpa menunggu respon Sasuke, dia membuka pintu gerbang dan berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil. Sembari menahan rasa kesal, Sasuke menarik kopernya dan mengikuti si-pucat-menyebalkan itu.

Ketika pintu cokelat tua di depannya terbuka. Sasuke bisa melihat betapa rapi dan teraturnya tempat ini. Hampir seluruh perabotan bernuansa minimalis. Sebagian besar bernuansa hitam putih.

Banyak lukisan indah yang terpajang di dinding. Satu yang paling menarik perhatian Sasuke, sebuah lukisan besar yang menggambarkan gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang menatap ke rembulan yang bersinar lembut.

"Duduklah, kupanggilkan Kakashi-san dulu,"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa. Entah kenapa, tapi tempat ini terasa begitu dingin untuknya.

Tak sampai lima menit, si pucat turun dari lantai dua diikuti seorang pria dewasa berambut perak. Pria itu memakai masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Sasuke?" Suara baritone-nya yang tegas terdengar ramah.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Aku Kakashi, penanggung jawab tempat ini sekaligus pengawas kalian," pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Oh ya, apa kau sudah memperkenalkan dirimu pada, Sasuke?" Kakashi beralih pada seseorang di sampingnya.

"Ah, belum. Aku lupa! Namaku Sai, Shimura Sai. Cukup senang bertemu denganmu, pantat ayam!"

Sasuke kembali menahan rasa kesalnya ketika Sai memamerkan senyuman palsunya. Apa katanya tadi? Pantat ayam? Cih, Sai saja yang tidak tahu gaya rambutnya yang sedang ngehits ini.

"Sai, jangan mulai lagi!" Tegur Kakashi.

"Maaf, aku memang sengaja!" Jawab Sai dengan senyuman tanpa dosanya.

Sepertinya Sai juga tipe orang yang jujur. Terlampau jujur malah.

"Tunggulah di sini sebentar, Sasuke. Yang lain sebentar lagi pulang. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamarmu!" Kedua mata Kakashi menyipit, tanda bahwa dia tengah tersenyum.

Kening Sasuke berkerut.

Yang lain?

Masih ada yang lain?

Dia lalu melirik Sai. Kalau yang lainnya itu semenyebalkan Sai, tempat ini pasti akan terasa seperti di neraka.

Beberapa saat kemudian, suara pintu yang dibuka mengembalikan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Mereka sudah pulang," kata Kakashi.

Sasuke pun menoleh kepada dua orang pemuda yang punya ekspresi kontras satu sama lain.

Yang satu wajahnya mempunyai ekspresi malas. Rambutnya diikat tinggi seperti buah nanas. Sesekali dia menguap bosan. Seperti seseorang yang tidak punya semangat hidup sama sekali.

Sedangkan yang satu lagi punya rambut merah bata dengan tato _'ai'_ di keningnya. Iris matanya berwarna jade dan soronya begitu dingin. Dia memasang ekspresi paling datar ketika melihat Sasuke, seolah mukanya baru saja disetrika.

"Nah, Shikamaru, Gaara, ini teman baru kalian, Sasuke. Aku harap kalian bisa berteman dan bersikap baik padanya," Kakashi berbicara pada mereka berdua.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan malas. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa terhina karena selama ini belum pernah ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tidak seantusias itu.

"Heh, kuharap kau tidak merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Sedangkan Gaara melemparkan tatapan dinginnya. Sepertinya Gaara sedang tidak ingin membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar menyapa Sasuke.

"Apa sudah selesai sesi perkenalannya? Aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat," memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perkenalan basa-basi yang tidak penting ini membuat Sasuke kembali buka mulut. Selain itu Sasuke juga merasa kesal dengan respon yang ditunjukkan mereka.

"Masih ada satu orang yang belum datang, Sasuke," Kakashi melongok ke arah pintu, "Kemana dia?"

Kakashi memandang Gaara, pertanyaannya barusan seperti lebih ditujukan pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, "Tadi aku melihatnya bersama Sakura,"

Jawaban itu membuat Kakashi terdiam.

Sasuke tak mau ambil pusing.

"Dimana kamarku?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada bossy.

Sai dan Shikamaru saling tatap.

"Sudah kuduga, dari tampangmu kau itu memang anak yang merepotkan,"omel Shikamaru seperti ibu-ibu sensitif.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kalau tidak ingat perjanjiannya dengan sang Ayah pasti dia sudah memukuli orang-orang menyebalkan ini sejak tadi.

"Masih kurang jelas?" Cibir Sai, "Kupikir kau cuma terlihat bodoh, tapi ternyata kau memang bodoh," ucapnya sembari berlalu untuk naik ke lantai dua. Shikamaru dan Gaara pun mengikutinya tanpa kata.

Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Beraninya mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini,"

"Sabar ya. Mereka memang seperti itu! Tapi sebenarmya mereka anak yang bakk, kok!" Hibur Kakashi walau itu tidak membuat suasana hati Sasuke membaik. "Kalau begitu, ayo kutunjukkan kamarmu saja, Sasuke! Tidak usah memikirkan sikap mereka."

Sasuke mengikuti langkah Kakashi dengan gontai. Diseretnya kopernya setengah hati untuk naik ke lantai dua.

"Kuharap kau betah di sini,"

"Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Lalu, apa kau mengenal Ayahku? Apa kau juga adalah orangnya yang disuruh untuk mengawasiku?" Sasuke menatap punggung Kakashi yang berjalan di depannya penuh selidik.

Tanpa diduga, Kakashi justru tertawa.

"Aku memang mengenal Ayahmu. Tapi aku cuma mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang bekerja _part time_ sebagai pengawas para tuan muda bermasalah ini," jelas Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Tuan muda bermasalah?" Ulang Sasuke.

Kakashi kini berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Dia lalu membukanya dan memberi isyarat Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ya, singkatnya kalian semua bermasalah."

Sasuke menghela napas kasar setelah menyadari maksud Kakashi. Setelah itu dia mulai mengamati kamarnya.

Lumayan juga. Ranjang _medium size_ dengan _bed cover_ berwarna biru tua. Sebuah lemari dua pintu dan satu meja belajar yang besar.

"Besok kau mulai masuk sekolah. Aku harap kau bisa menyesuaikan diri dan tidak melakukan hal yang aneh," Kakashi mengingatkan, "Aku juga berkewajiban untuk melaporkan perkembanganmu pada Ayahmu dan aku tak ingin dia kecewa padamu lagi."

"Kau tampaknya tahu banyak tentangku!"

Kakashi terkekeh pelan, "Aku lebih banyak tahu dari yang kau kira. Kalau begitu aku ke bawah dulu ya, aku mau belanja untuk makan malam. Lebih baik kau bereskan barangmu dan istirahat dulu."

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, "Hn, baiklah..."

.

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya hampir pukul 7 malam. Itu juga karena Shikamaru yang menyuruhnya turun atas perintah Kakashi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke mengikuti Shikamaru yang kini sedang mengomel tentang betapa merepotkannya Sasuke. Sasuke mencibir dalam hati; padahal Shikamaru-lah yang menurut Sasuke merepotkan. Omelannya benar-benar membuat telinga Sasuke berdengung.

Ruang makan tempat ini menyatu dengan dapur. Di meja makan, Sai dan Gaara sudah duduk dengan manis. Sai melemparkan senyuman palsunya pada Sasuke sementara Gaara hanya menatap ke arah gelas air putihnya, dia bahkan merasa tidak perlu menganggap kehadiran Sasuke itu penting.

Lalu Kakashi, satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajak bicara Sasuke, tengah menata piring. Pria itu tampak cekatan dan terlihat luwes dengan apron berwarna hitam di tubuhnya.

Shikamaru lalu menarik kursi di samping Gaara dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Dengan ragu Sasuke mengambil kursi di samping Sai yang terus tersenyum palsu.

"Makanlah," ucap Kakashi, dia lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong tanpa melepas apronnya.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Kakashi hanya diam dan memandangi yang lain sedang menyumpit lauk.

Mata Kakashi menyipit, dia tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Dia tak akan mau menunjukkan wajahnya pada kita. Itu karena wajah Kakashi-san jelek," kata Sai tanpa diminta.

Sai ini memang minta dicekik sebenarnya.

"Terimakasih pujiannya, Sai,"

Seolah sudah biasa dengan omongan Sai, Kakashi tak mengambil hati ucapannya.

Sasuke memutuskan diam dan mulai menyumpit nasinya tepat di saat suara berisik terdengar dari depan. Seperti dikomando, semua kecuali Sasuke langsung berhenti mengunyah ketika mereka melihat siapa yang datang.

Sosok pemuda itu setinggi Sasuke. Dengan rambut pirang dan iris mata kebiruan yang tajam. Tubuhnya tegap dan berisi, menandakan bahwa dia rajin berolahraga.

Rambut pirangnya terkesan berantakan. Seragam Konoha Gakuen-nya pun tidak dipakai dengan rapi. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah _headphone_ berwarna _maroon_ dan satu tangan yang jemarinya sibuk menari di atas layar _smartphone_.

Kedua mata biru itu lalu menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di ruangan ini. Bibirnya tertarik, membentuk sebuah seringaian tipis.

 _"Newbie?"_

"Naruto," tegur Kakashi dengan suara rendah.

"Upps, _sorry_ ," Naruto berjalan mendekat ke meja makan. "Nikmati saja makanan kalian. Aku mau langsung tidur saja,"

"Kau tak makan?" Gaara membuka mulutnya setelah sejak tadi hanya menjadi patung porselen penghias ruang makan.

Naruto menggeleng, "Sayang sekali, aku tadi sudah makan dengan Sakura-chan,"

"Tumben Sakura tidak mampir kemari," celetuk Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Dia harus menemani orangtuanya untuk menghadiri gala amal yang diadakan Namikaze Group,"

"Dan kau masih ada di sini?" Gaara mendengus ketika menatap mata Naruto. Sai hanya tersenyum tidak jelas di kursinya.

" _Well_ , acara itu tak lebih dari ajang pamer berlian baru para Nyonya Besar, bukan begitu _newbie_? Ah, siapa namamu?" Naruto mendekati Sasuke yang tengah bingung mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sasuke," balas Sasuke singkat, dia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menilai.

"Sasuke ya, aku Naruto." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke singkat, "Senang berkenalan denganmu!"

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_

.

.

Hai, aku bawa fic baru. Kali ini SasuSaku, pair keempat favoriteku (eh!).

Untuk prolog ini Sakura belum muncul, dia bakal muncul di chapter depan. Yang pasti Sasuke harus berjuang buat narik perhatian Sakura.

Oke, sampai jumpa di next chapter ya...


End file.
